Deux coeurs, deux femmes, une douleur
by alea holmes
Summary: Elle l’aime, lui son amour, sa vie. Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus. Sa vie s’envole sans lui, partant avec l’homme qu’il aime, avec celui qui détient la clef de son bonheur à jamais perdu… songfic basée sur Elle pleure son homme de Michel Sardou.


Bonjour à tous ! Pour bien vous mettre dans l'ambiance, je vous conseille d'écouter Elle pleure son homme, de Michel Sardou. Mais je vous en supplie, me ne tuez pas ! (regard suppliant !).

Pour ma défense, j'ai écris cette songfic' alors que je n'ai pas vu mon amour depuis longtemps (trois longues semaines…). Donc vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à lui !

________________________________________________________________

La foule s'est levée… pour rendre hommage à celui qui n'est plus. A celui qu'elle aime et qui l'a abandonnée avec sa douleur. Devant elle, il la contemple depuis son cadre. Lui souriant de ses yeux verts. La douleur est trop vive, elle ne peut lui rendre son sourire. Non… elle a désappris ce geste quand on lui a appris la nouvelle… Contracter ses muscles en un sourire… non. Sourire… Quel mot étrange et dépourvu de sens. Une action. Une simple action. Une action qu'elle a oubliée… Elle l'aime, lui son amour, sa vie. Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus. Sa vie s'envole sans lui, partant avec l'homme qu'il aime, avec celui qui détient la clef de son bonheur à jamais perdu… Elle est morte avec lui… Elle n'est plus. Plus rien. Plus qu'un corps. Un corps vide… Vide de sens, de vie, d'amour… Ses yeux la brûlent, les larmes coulent. Exprimant sa peine, sa détresse, elle pleure…

_Elle pleure son homme _

_Debout dans la foule_

_Ses larmes qui coulent _

_Son corps qui frisonne_

****

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Depuis qu'on lui a annoncé cette mort… sa mort… leur mort. Parce que sa mort signifie la sienne, une phrase l'obsède, cette phrase… Tout est fini… Leur histoire s'est brutalement arrêtée. Fauchée en plein vol, comme une colombe par un lance-pierre… Fauchée, détruite par la cruauté des hommes, par l'âge. Autour d'elles, le vide, le silence et la solitude. Elle le cherche dans la foule. Comme un phare, une lumière dans l'obscurité ambiante qui l'entoure depuis… et il est là devant elle. Il semble dormir… Oui… Il dort. Il va bientôt se réveiller et la serrer contre lui, lui disant que tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar, un de plus. Et alors il l'embrassera, la consolant comme il l'a si souvent fait. Elle l'observe, comme si c'était la première fois. Ses traits sont si paisibles, si doux. Il semble lui sourire… De ce sourire auquel elle n'avait jamais su résister… Alors, pour lui seul, elle utilise ce langage que lui seul savait comprendre… Ce langage qu'ils avaient instauré dès leur première rencontre… Elle est sûre et certaine qu'il l'écoute. Peu importe ce qu'en disent les autres… Lui seul compte…

Elle pleure son homme

_Elle lui parle encore_

_Mais celui qui dort_

_N'entend plus personne_

****

Pourquoi… ? Il est parti comme un voleur, sans rien dire. Si seulement… ? Pourquoi ? Toutes ces questions, ces suppositions se bousculent, s'entremêlent. Les larmes coulent sans qu'elle puisse les retenir, elle qui, toute sa vie, avait toujours préféré dissimuler ses larmes… Lui seul savait, lui seul avait su qui se cachait derrière la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle choisisse la patience… ? Si seulement… Il serait toujours là… Son amour, sa vie… Elle l'aime. Et cet amour la brûle. Personne ne sait qu'ils s'aimaient en secret, dans le secret de leur chambre. Ils avaient choisi de garder cet amour secret… mais aujourd'hui plus rien ne lui importe. Son amour est mort, elle ne vit plus.

_Elle pleure un homme.  
Les autres, elle s'en fout.  
Elle pleure son amour jusqu'au bout._

****

Elle pleure silencieusement le seul homme qu'elle ait aimé. Le seul qui ait fait vibrer son cœur et son corps. Elle ne peut retenir ce flot discontinu de larmes salées. Mais elle ne dit mot. En vérité, elle n'a rien dit depuis qu'elle a appris qu'elle allait être seule pour toujours, que son amant, son soutien, sa vie était… non, elle ne veut pas le prononcer. Trop dur, trop définitif. Elle préfère le silence… Ce merveilleux silence, cette bulle remplie de tendres non-dits et de souvenirs qu'ils ont bâtis à deux… Autour d'elle, les collègues, les amis, les autorités venus rendre hommage à cet homme de génie. Elle n'écoute pas les paroles prononcées par ceux qui disent le connaître. Personne ne sait réellement qui il avait été. Qui il était. Qui il resterait à jamais dans sa mémoire. Personne ne savait à quel point il l'avait aimé elle. Personne… Tous parlent de grandeur d'âme, d'un génie dans son domaine, d'un homme fier de son métier et épris de justice. Il n'aurait pas voulu ça. Elle en était sûre. Il aurait refusé tout ça… Et puis… Ils parlent tous de l'homme qu'ils voyaient, de celui qu'ils croyaient être. Mais qui parle de l'homme qu'il était en réalité ? Du compagnon aimant, de l'amant doux et attentionné, du confident, du consolateur ? Personne. Parce qu'il n'était comme cela qu'avec elle. Parce qu'il n'était lui-même qu'avec elle. Doucement, sans un mot. Elle pleure…

_Elle pleure son homme._

_C'est lui qui s'en va,_

_Lui qui n'aimait pas_

_Les fleurs, les couronnes._

****

Pourquoi… ? Elle ne cesse de se poser la question. Cette injustice lui est atroce, odieuse. Surtout quand elle la touche de si près. Ils étaient heureux. Ils étaient amoureux. Il était dans la force de l'âge… Mais l'égoïsme d'un homme, sa cupidité a interrompu leur histoire, leur amour… Elle sent qu'on s'agite autour d'elle. Des personnes la prennent dans leurs bras, lui soufflant des mots de réconfort, mais rien ne peut combler la plaie qui s'est ouverte dans son cœur, dans sa chair. Parce que jamais elle ne pourra oublier ce qu'ils ont vécu. Parce que, quoiqu'ils disent, la douleur est là. Parce que personne, pas même sa propre chair, ne pourra la faire disparaître… Alors, silencieuses et libératrices, les larmes coulent…

_Elle pleure un homme.  
Les autres, elle s'en fout.  
Elle pleure son amour jusqu'au bout._

****

Au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils avaient toujours su qu'il partirait le premier. C'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Il était le plus vieux et, à moins d'un accident ou d'une maladie, il ouvrirait la voie le premier. Mais en dépit de cela, la douleur avait été, est, et restera vive, trop vive. Les gens la regardent, personne ne comprend. Personne ne sait à quel point ils s'aimaient, à quel point la douleur irradie ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais redécouvrait sans cesse. Mais elle s'en moque. Aujourd'hui, comme les jours qui ont suivi depuis ce funeste événement, comme ceux qui suivront, elle ne vit qu'avec sa douleur… Et alors qu'elle est là, seule, en dépit de la foule, une vague de souvenirs affluent… Une odeur familière chatouille ses narines. _Son_ parfum… Elle regarde de tous côtés, indifférente aux personnes, seule au monde. Mais rien… Ce n'est qu'un souvenir, une sensation, comme son eau de toilette, ses mains sur sa peau nue, ses yeux couleur d'océan, d'infini qui la caressaient, brillant de cette lueur qu'elle aimait tant, l'invitant au voyage, ses lèvres sur les siennes…

_Elle pleure son homme,  
Ses yeux et sa bouche,  
Ses mains qui la touchent,  
La nuit, comme personne.  
_

****

Elle secoua la tête, évacuant les sentiments qui l'habitaient. Depuis qu'il était parti sans elle, elle s'était relevée, mais un rien la faisait vaciller… La douleur était encore trop présente, trop lourde… Elle contempla la frêle silhouette agenouillée devant une tombe… devant cette tombe… la tombe de son meilleur ami… Les larmes revinrent. Elle quitta celle devant laquelle elle était, celle qu'elle chérissait plus que tout, parce qu'_il_ y était. Le vent jouait avec les cheveux de la silhouette, vers laquelle elle se dirigeait.

****

Tout est fini… la tombe est recouverte, la foule s'est dispersée, mais, elle est toujours là. Ne voulant pas abandonner cet homme. _Son_ homme, sa vie, son cœur, son âme. Non, c'est trop dur. Elle laisse libre court à sa douleur. Les sanglots déchirent sa poitrine. Debout devant la nouvelle demeure de celui qui était la sienne, elle pleure… Le vide qui va désormais l'accompagner, ce nuage de désespoir la frappe de plein fouet, elle titube et tombe. La douleur qu'elle ressent n'est rien face à celle de son cœur. Il ne reste rien… Rien d'elle… Il a tout emporté dans la tombe… dans la tombe… Il est définitivement parti, il ne reviendra plus… Une plainte s'échappe de ses lèvres, une plainte… Celle d'un animal blessé… Celle d'un cœur privé de son âme sœur… Une main se pose, légère sur son épaule. Une main vraie. Une main amie. Une main qui l'aide à se relever et la soutient… une main qui l'aidera à survivre avec la douleur

****

Sara et Gil. Warrick et Catherine. Deux couples déchirés, deux cœurs perdus dans la tourmente sans leurs moitiés… Mais deux femmes unies dans la douleur commune… Les deux femmes s'étreignirent. Pas besoin de mot, la douleur commune les réunissait. Personne ne pouvait mieux se comprendre qu'elles. Deux femmes réunies dans la douleur, dans l'abandon, mais survivant, parce que leur amour l'avait décidé… Parce que, elles le savent, c'est le choix de l'homme de leur vie…

_Elles pleurent leurs hommes.  
Elles vivront pour eux  
Elles sentent qu'en elles ils sont en vie._

_Elle savent qu'en elles il sont en vie…_


End file.
